I'll be Yours
by angieluff
Summary: All Human. A typical day at work turns into an experience for playboy club owner Eric Northman. A mystery woman with blonde hair and a body to kill for captures his attention and turns his world upside down. Will he make it out the same or will his views be changed for the better? Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: It's been a while since i've posted on here. For the new year, I am hoping to get back into writing. That means I'll be getting some new stuff out and finishing some WIP pieces**. **My fingers are crossed that things run smoothly and my muses decide to be generous.

This little bit is all human, with the usual hotness of all things Northman.

Rated M for Smut and language.

No beta so all horrifying and gruesome mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just taking them out for a quick breath of fresh air.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I got up from my seat, stretching my arms and limbs from sitting in the same position too long. I have been working nonstop with the paper work today and it seemed like every time I finished a stack, more decided to pile up at my desk. I glanced up at the clock and saw that three hours have already passed since the last time I took a look at the time. It was hitting midnight and that was when the crowd at the club got really busy. I decide its time to take a well earned break and head out to entice the usual vermin that requested my presence.

I'm not vain or anything but everyone knows that when I'm at the front scene, we made more money than some of the regular days. I mean who could resist a 6'5" tall blonde man with blue eyes that knew how to charm the ladies? I was pretty sure I was the fantasy of most of the women who came into the club. I walked out of my office and made my way to the private booth, nodding my head as I walked by to acknowledge the bartenders. Slipping in, I examine the array of drunken dancers and try to make my pick for tonight's entertainment.

I am surrounded by the usual victims. The self absorbed blonds, the clingy brunettes and even the occasional bitter gingers. I loved the life I lived, don't get me wrong but there was only so much fish in the water I could catch. I wanted some zest to get rid of the ongoing boredom I felt. Everyday it was the same old thing and the same women who tried to win my attentions. I usually gave it to them, I mean sex is sex right? I had needs to fulfill after all. Part of me wanted someone different, someone that I could actually have one mind blowing night with, without any of that extra baggage. It's been awhile since I've had some _real _sex.

Most of the women I picked up here at the bar were just to get rid of some frustrations out of my system, nothing more. I wasn't expecting to meet my wife or anything like that but was it too much to ask for a little bit of excitement? I didn't even think I wanted to settle down anytime soon anyways, I loved the freedom I had being a bar owner. I haven't gone on a date since probably senior year of high school. Fidelity was not something I was very good at or wanted to practice.

I motion for one of the waitresses to bring me a drink and they hastily had it for me in less than a minute. I usually refrained myself from sleeping with the hired help but flirting certainly wasn't against the law. I winked at the young brunette in front of me, I think Holly was her name and she walked away giggling like a schoolgirl. I throw a few smiles around to some of the staring women who were practically drooling and settle back into the booth with my drink in hand.

Most women knew that I didn't give out seconds but some never learned. "Eric, what are you doing here? Can't get enough of me yet?"

I looked up to stare at the red head in front of me, knowing exactly whose voice that belonged to. "I work here Sophie-Ann or have you forgotten? I thought I told you that we had a one night deal?"

"Oh honey, you know one night isn't enough with me. Why don't we head back to your office and I can show you a good time?" Her hand snaked up my arm, rubbing provocatively.

I glared at her, "I've said this once and I'll say it again, I. Don't. Want. You." I made sure to enunciate each word so that her pretty little self could understand me.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in anger as she turned around to leave. "Whatever. I don't need you anyways." _Fine by me. _I massaged my temples with my fingers, I could feel a headache coming on.

Maybe coming out here wasn't a good idea, I thought to myself. Downing the rest of my brandy, I got up to head back into the isolation of my office when I noticed that the bouncer, Quin motioning at me from the front entrance. Next to him was a petite blonde with the most amazing cleavage I had ever seen. Her body was hourglass shaped with all the right curves a women should have. She was wearing a low dipped white dress that fitted her perfectly. My mouth began to water just looking at her and Eric Jr. was definitely feeling the same way too.

I made my way to the door, giving a quick nod to Quin. I turned to the blonde and she was wearing an irritated expression on her face. "Can I help you miss?"

She pointed at the bartender and then looked back at me, "The bald guy here said that Pam wasn't here. Is he right?"

That was a good question. Where was Pam? She should have been here hours ago tending to the club while I filed the papers. I knew the answer to that question though, she probably found another women who fell for her good looks and dry humor and made off with her before I got a chance to notice. _Oh well. _"That is correct, it seems she has disappeared to take care of some business. How do you know Pam?" _Kill me for being curious._

She rolled her eyes, "Figures, just great. Pam is a friend."

Usually when a beautiful women came to the bar asking for Pam and telling people they were friends, that meant only one thing...they were fuck buddies. The blonde in front of me didn't look like someone who preferred women but I could be wrong. Pam had the unusual skill of seducing just about anyone. She was like the female version of yours truly. "Perhaps I can be of _assistance _to you instead?"

The blonde looked me up and down as she roamed all over my body giving me a very thorough eye fuck. She seemed satisfied with what she saw, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. The sight of just that made my dick jump in anticipation.

"Yes, you'll definitely do. Let's go somewhere more private..." I smirked at her as I took her hand, leading her through the people towards the back. I was going to take her to my office when she stopped by a door and stopped walking. "How about in there?" She was pointing at the storage closet with a smirk of her own. Ah, this girl was kinky. Just the way I liked them.

"Sure, why not?" She opened the door and pulled me inside. I flicked on the dim light in there and had her back pressed against the shelves in a matter of seconds. My lips found hers and I dipped my tongue between her teeth into her mouth to explore. My hands roamed her body as I rubbed myself against hers. She moaned into my mouth and started tugging on my hair, pulling me and my erection closer.

My hands pushed up her dress above her knees and untied the back of it, letting her bountiful breasts fall forward. She wasn't wearing a bra, fuck. I took one into my hand and caressed. I pulled away from our heated kiss and placed my hot mouth against her nipple. I sucked and teased until I couldn't take it anymore. I was close to exploding in my pants. Like she was reading my mind, the little vixen found the zipper of my jeans and pulled my pants down. I wasn't wearing anything under and my cock sprung out of its confinements. Her eyes were hooded with lust, her skin flushed crimson. I was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't taken aback from my size, most women did.

I slipped my fingers under her dress and found her lacy thong. I pushed it aside and probed my fingers around her entrance. I growled, "You're so wet for me." She made a strangled noise as I inserted two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out. She was unashamedly humping my fingers and her burning center felt so good.

"Please fuck me...please" Her begging bought out the animal in me. I pulled out of her, causing her to whimper at the loss. I felt her watching me as I placed my fingers into my mouth, sucking on the juices that were covering it. She tasted divine, nothing like I've ever had before. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a condom. I rolled it on quickly, thanks to my years of experience and positioned myself between her legs. Her soft hands expertly guided me into her tightness and I groaned at the sensation.

Our hips rocked against each other, our moans filling the tiny room. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud and clear. She met every single of my thrusts with her own need and I began speeding up. I grabbed her thigh to pull her deeper into me and her legs wrapped around my waist for balance.

"Harder, Gimme more!" I happily obliged to her wishes as I pounded into her with a wild force. I felt her walls clench around my dick. I gripped onto her ass as I pushed into her core. She came hard, her head falling back against the wooden material she was against. I came in time with her, both of us riding out our powerful orgasms. We were both heaving by the time we were done, sweat covering our bodies. I let go of her though I really didn't want to lose the contact. She steadied herself as she leaned on the wall, catching her breath. I watched curiously at the blonde goddess who was half naked in front of me.

To my disappointment, she pulled back on her panties and retied the back of her dress. She smoothed out the wrinkles until there was absolutely none left. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me, moving past me to open the door. I grabbed her wrist, "Wait. I didn't even get your name...I'm Er-" She stopped me mid word as she kissed me opened mouth, shoving her tongue down my throat. _Not that I was complaining._ When she finally pulled away, even I had to admit that I was feeling a bit dazed.

"You can call me lover and I'll call you my Adonis. Sound good to you?" She winked at me and walked out the closet, her hips swaying back and forth. I found myself mesmerized all over again.

I stood there with my mouth open, catching flies as I watched her disappear back into the front of the club. I was so stunned, I hadn't even tried to stop her. What the fuck had just happened? No women ever dared to walk away from Eric Northman...

_Did I just get played?_

* * *

**I feed off of reviews and would love to hear from you. Please leave me a little something to smile to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm continuing this story. Thank you to everyone who left a review and encouraged me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy!

No beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It was a vain hope that I would be left in peace tonight but as always, no one fucking cared about what I wanted. The banging at my door was giving me an unwanted headache but I was tempted to just let the person keep knocking until they got pissed enough to leave me alone. I knew exactly who was outside and I wasn't in the mood to put up with any melodramatics tonight. After a few minutes, the racket finally stopped and I let out a breath of relief. I've been having a stressful couple of days at work, there were just too many invoices to check over and inventory to order. Just when I thought I had won this little battle, Pam charged in through the door with her hands on her hips.

I closed my laptop and looked up at her, "What do you want Pam?"

"What do I want...What do I WANT? I want to know whats got your panties in a twist for the past few days. I'm beginning to worry you're not telling me something important...like you're going to die or something."

I sighed, not knowing how to answer that. Pam was never the sentimental type but we always looked out for each, no matter what. That was how it was between us. We've been inseparable since the last year of high school, she was the new kid and I was the most popular senior. We instantly hit it off, probably because we had similar backgrounds. She was part Swedish and I was full. She was blonde haired and blue eyed and so was I. We had similar tastes in just about everything. On top of that, everyone saw us as the perfect couple. Heck, even I thought that for a little while. That was until she told me that we even had similar tastes in our choice of conquests. I never saw it coming but once I knew, it did seem pretty obvious if I paid enough attention. After that, we became even closer. There was no awkwardness between us, we were just different. She became the sister I never had who barged into my life without warning, quite literally. When the news got out that Pam was into girls, the rest of the school didn't focus much on it. She was still queen bitch. Her parents on the other hand didn't take it too well and that was when things turned downhill for her. She got kicked out of her house and came to live with me. That was how it stayed all throughout college, even though we had a different group of friends. She had always stayed my best friend even after a good decade or so, probably my longest relationship with a female to date.

"I don't know what you mean Pam, as you can see I am healthy as a horse. I'm not coughing in your face or throwing snotty tissues at you. Perfectly fine."

"You haven't been yourself for two weeks Eric. Everyone else might not be able to spot the change but something is definitely off with you." She walks up to my desk, slamming her hand down loudly and raises her eyebrows at me. "Actually to think of it, when was the last time you got laid?"

She looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged. We both knew the answer to that...I haven't had sex for at least two weeks now. That was a record for me. There was only one reason for that and I hated myself for it. _My lover. _I couldn't get that spunky blonde out of my head and it was really ruining my reputation. I had no idea what it was about her that wanted me to get to know her. It was probably a petty infatuation anyways. That night in the closet was probably the best sex I had in a long time and I was pretty sure that I was just craving a second time with her. Thinking about her was making me weak and even Pam has noticed, I needed to fuck her out of my system fast.

"That's none of your business Pam. I'm fine. Don't you have business to take care of?" I waved my hand and reached for a stack of papers, hoping that my dismissal would send her away.

"Whatever you say Eric, I don't know who you're trying to convince but it's certainly not me. Speaking of business, I completely forgot why I came here in the first place. Give me the day off Sunday, I want to bring someone over for you to meet."

"Pam, you've been missing days off and on lately. You know you still own half of this club right?"

These were the days that I questioned my own judgment about opening a club with Pam. It was the very first thing we did when we got out of college, pooling all of our money together so that we could make this dream happen for both of us. Pam had always been good with the social scene but when it came to her duties as owner, she usually disappeared before any of it got done. I didn't blame her though, the administering part was a pain in the ass. No matter how much I wanted to regret the decision, I really didn't. Pam was great for publicity and had a talent for coming up with creative ideas to get the club going, without her we would have never gotten as far as we did. I kept those thoughts to myself though, I didn't need another reason to boost her ever growing ego.

"Blah blah blah...work smurk." She flashed me a grin, "A friend of mine who lives in Bon Temps is moving over here to Shreveport. I'm welcoming her to the town, I thought I'd bring her over to the club and show her around. I'm sure she would honored to meet the infamous Mr. Northman."

I groaned, I didn't want to sound rude but I really wasn't feeling up to meeting a friend of hers. It usually ended up with some sort of disaster. Pam and I might be close but we had different taste in what kind of friends we liked to spend our time with. She was still stuck with the whole high school scene and liked to be around the usual rich pretty group, I was much more of a loner nowadays. "I don't think that's a good idea Pam, you know what happened the last time that happened."

The memory was still fresh in my mind and I cringed every time it was bought up. I had been keeping company of a couple that Pam was pretty acquainted with. She had introduced me to Trey and his girlfriend, Amelia. They had looked normal enough and I didn't think too much on the fact that they were very touchy in public. I had went to pay for the pizza we had ordered and when I headed back into the living room, they were gone. Being as stupid as I was, I decided to look for them and found Pam, Amelia and Trey in compromising positions on MY bed. That was a sight I never wanted to see ever again. Pam always took every opportunity to tease me about it, she still thought I should have joined them. _Ugh._

"She's different this one, a real Southern lady with a twist. You're going to love her." She smirked at me as if she was telling a private joke that I clearly had no clue about.

"Wow Pamela, love? That's a step up from tolerating. She must be important." I already knew there was no way out of this. When Pam wanted something, she got it.

"Oh shut up, you dick. I'm serious, I think she might do you some good. She could teach you a thing or two I bet. Have you ever thought of settling down? You're getting too old for this kind of stuff. The one night stands, the endless lines of eager participants...I don't think any of that is you anymore."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds to make sure she was serious, the deadpan expression on her face told me that she was. I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter, my whole body vibrating and I practically had tears coming out of my eyes, "You must be kidding me Pam? That coming from the women who used to be my partner in crime?"

She shook her head, still looking as serious as I have ever seen her. "I'm telling you like it is. I love what I am doing. You on the other hand, isn't made out for it. I can see it in your eyes Eric, you're bored and not just bored with the women. You're bored of everything that comes with this night life. Think about it."

Images involuntarily popped through my mind of the blonde who had captured my attentions. Her curvy body, her luscious breasts, her hot mouth, her lustful eyes, her eager mouth, her soft skin. I replayed that night over and over in my head, wishing that I could have taken her again and again instead of just once. Was I really getting tired of it all? Was it really time for me to grow up? I knew that I hadn't been one hundred percent but that happened sometimes, it wasn't such an odd thing. The more I thought about it, the more I worried myself. Maybe I was sick? I pushed all negative thoughts out of my mind. No. I was Eric Fucking Northman for Gods sake. I could have women eating out of my hands if I wanted to. There was no way I was pussy whipped.

"Pamela, I appreciate you caring for me this way but no. I just don't see myself with anyone right now. I enjoy what I am doing too. I might be bored now but in a couple of days I'll jump right back in. I don't do relationships, you should know that very well by now. And I definitely do not believe in any of that stuff called love. If it does exist, well that's fucking great for everyone else but it isn't for me."

"My bullshit meter is telling me otherwise. Even the great Eric Northman is destined to be with someone that makes him happy no matter how many hearts he has already broken in his lifetime."

I hate it when she's right. Lately, I've been out of sorts. I've never been so distracted, especially not over a nameless woman. I seriously didn't want to be thinking about this right now. I rather fill out a thousand invoices and write a hundred reports than have to worry about the future. What I really needed was a drink, a cold shower and complete silence.

"Get the fuck out of my office Pam. I think I've had enough of Dr. Phil for one night."

She turned on her heel and headed out the door but not before she said to me, "Just get yourself together for Sunday. I don't need a mopey dork as company. First impressions count and you need to be ready for this one. And who knows, maybe just maybe, you'll find what you're looking for soon." She gave me a quick wink and sauntered back into the club.

* * *

It's a conspiracy *eerie music* So what does Pam know that Eric doesn't? Who's this friend? All or at least _some_ will be revealed soon...


End file.
